We propose to evaluate the potential contribution of endocrine abnormalities in the pathogenesis of AIDS. We intend to evaluate each component of the hypothalamic - pituitary - endocrine target or end organ axes by the most sensitive and contemporary methods available in selected group of HIV positive patients and controls.